Various types of analyte detection devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a detection device for cannabinoid use including a base unit and a display screen disposed on the base unit. What has been further needed is a central processing unit disposed within the base unit, a tetrahydrocannabinol testing device disposed within the base unit, and a testing slot disposed on a bottom portion of the base unit. Each of a plurality of testing strips is slidably and removably disposed within the testing slot, with a back end of the testing slot disposed within the tetrahydrocannabinol testing device. The tetrahydrocannabinol testing device is configured to analyze and calculate the presence and amount of tetrahydrocannabinol in a person's bloodstream. Lastly, what has been needed is a printer removably attachable to the base unit. The detection device for cannabinoid use thus allows a user to test and calculate the presence and amount of tetrahydrocannabinol in the person's bloodstream using the smallest amount of bodily fluid possible. This detection device further eliminates the need of the user to transport the person to a hospital or laboratory testing facility to test for tetrahydrocannabinol, a visit which often requires that the user wait days or even months for the test results. The testing device will also provide a more accurate calculation of the amount of tetrahydrocannabinol in the person's bloodstream, since both the testing and the results of the testing will be completed in a matter of minutes. This detection device is ideal for use by law enforcement officials who must rapidly detect and analyze the presence of tetrahydrocannabinol in the person's bloodstream in order to better protect the public's welfare.